Komentarz na blogu:RayOfLight/Rebel Heart ~ Rozdział VI ~ There's no more heart to bruise!/@comment-5353388-20140516220608
Miałam przeczytać wcześniej, ale postanowiłam trzymać się zasad związanych z ciemnością, samotnością i w ogóle. Żeby był klimat. Więc przeczytałam, w nocy i nie wiem, co mam pisać. Zapomniałam wszystko oprócz tych najważniejszych i kulminacyjnych momentów. I tak się zastanawiałam... W końcu... Masz już tyle komentarzy. Czy mam Ci zaśmiecać miejsce do dyskusji o rozdziale swoimi durnotami? No, miałam rozterkę :D Ale skoro to wysłałam, to chyba już wiesz, co postanowiłam :D Więc zacznę od początku, jak to zwykłam czynić. Helgi jest głupi, śmierdzi i go nie lubię. I jeszcze ma damskie imię. Fęk ju, może umrzeć. To wszystko przez niego! Kristoff się zepsuł przez niego! Ghrr... Zdenerwował mnie facet, zdenerwował. Zło wcielone, powiadam Wam! Niczym ten mężczyzna z imieniem na "B", którego zapomniałam i co on rozmawiał (yhym, jasne...) z Anną! A tak w ogóle... On wciąż jest w tym gościnnym pokoju? Bo nie przypominam sobie żeby z niego wychodził O_O Co za brudas, nawet się nie myje -_- Czy ta sprawa z Hathorne'm miała jakiś głębszy sens? Miała jakiś wpływ? Mam się bać tego pana? O_O Jaki on wredny :( Kai'a uwielbiam od samego początku, fajne ma zachowania w każdej z sytuacji. Zawsze wie, co powiedzieć i zawsze ma rację O_o We wszystkim się z nim zgadzam O_O To taki przypadek, że aż dziwny... Hmm... Gdzie tak właściwie i czemu wyjechała Sagacity? Czy powód ma jakieś znaczenie? Czy ja już do końca będę zadawała takie głupie pytania? I co to znaczy, że będzie burza kiedy wróci? Ona ma jakieś moce? Jeśli to było wspomniane, to czy ja coś przegapiłam? I tak, zgadza się, będę komentowała każdy kawałek rozdziału po kolei (prawdopodobnie) :D Co za Kristoff? Co on robi? Co on gada? O_O To Helgi w jego przebraniu, mówię Ci >.> Innej opcji nie przeżyję, więc nie wyprowadzaj mnie z błędu. I Hans?! Tak szybko? I nic mu Spella nie zrobiła? O_o Okej, a myślałam, że nie dotrwa do zamku >.> Cóż, muszę poszukać pieniążków, założyłam się z bratem Hansa z zaświatów :/ Ale wracając... Jakie lochy?! Jak Elsa chciała Hansa?! (okej, bez podtekstów -_-) Anna się zmienia i Kristoff się zmienia... Na złoczyńców >.> Czyli Hansów >.> Ona nie może "wywalić" Elsy z tronu! O_O Jeden głupek, co to nie wiadomo kto to (czyt. Helgi), mówi jakieś bzdety i już od razu takie rzeczy :( I biedny Kai, jak Anna mogła go tak potraktować? ;( W ogóle, jak przeczytałam swój nick to jakoś dziwnie mi się zrobiło :D Matko Święta, Elsa! Nic jej nie będzie, nie? Ej, weź, bo przez ten klimat ciemności wokół mnie zaczęłam się serio jakoś bać O_O W sensie wiesz, że na przykład za mną się ta postać z biblioteki pojawi, czy coś... A właśnie, kim ta osoba jest? O_O I skąd się tam wzięła? Na myśl mi przyszła Sagacity, ale potem coś było o siostrach Spelli i mi się wszystko zagmatwało... Ona ma siostry? Może to chodziło o takie siostry, że z mocami? Serio, już mi się nawet wszystkie sceny ze sobą mieszają O_o Dobra, scenę ucieczki Hansa i Spelli pominę. Tylko, ona specjalnie upuściła tą spinkę, czy co to tam było, co nie? Biedny... Daniel. Daniel, co nie? To był Daniel? Umarł, niewinny ;_; I kto to jest tam z Elsą?! O_O Dobra, Hans to kompletny debil -.-' Jak on się po tym, co mu powiedziała Spella, nie zorientował, że jest zła? Chociaż... Może nie jest zła? >.> Może się w Hansie zakochała i chce się bardziej zmienić niż wcześniej? >.> Nieee... Pewnie wszystkich zabije :D Świetny rozdział, w komentarzu naszło mnie na jedynie same pytania! O_o Czekam z ogromną niecierpliwością na następny rozdział! O! Zapomniałabym o najważniejszej rzeczy... Ja wiedziałam, że Spella to RH! Tak!! *O*